Run, Ali, Run
''Run, Ali, Run ''is the sixth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air on July 15th, 2014. Synopsis With the town of Rosewood trying to get back to normal, the PLLs — especially Ali — are far from okay after the latest “accident.” Thinking that it wasn’t the right decision to come home after all, Ali starts to consider leaving for good. But Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer are determined to keep her safe in Rosewood and to figure out who and what is behind this latest incident. Meanwhile, Caleb also starts second-guessing his return, and Ezra dives into his research to help find answers. Spoiler/Notes * Paige will be in this episode. Source * Veronica will be in this episode. Source * Ezra will be in this episode. Source * Peter, Caleb and Travis will be in this episode. (Gallery) * There will be a scene between Alison, Emily and Lt. Tanner. Source * Toby is in this episode. * Eddie Lamb is in this episode. Title and Background *Episode 5x06 title, "Run, Ali, Run" was confirmed by Jonell Lennon via Twitter. *The title could refer to Ali being in danger. * It could be a reference to Emily telling Ali to run in A is for Answers. * The title may refer to the 1975 David Geddes' song, "Run Joey Run" which is about a girl being accidently shot by her father after he found out about her boyfriend whom he didn't approve of. The father intended to shoot the boyfriend but the girl jumps infront of him when her father fires. *The title might be a play on the German film "Run Lola Run". It follows Lola, who has twenty minutes to get 10,000 Deutsche Mark or her boyfriend will die. **Lola is very similar to Lolita, the book Ali has been reading, which she got the alter-ego "Vivian Darkbloom" from. *The title could also refer to the movie Forrest Gump, which is quite famous for the saying, "run, Forest, run". *Due to the fact that A is now back, it could be referring to the Liars telling Ali to run from A. Main Cast *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers * Luke Kleintank as Travis Hobbs * Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings * Nolan North as Peter Hastings * Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner * Reggie Austin as Eddie Lamb Trivia *The table read was on April 29, 2014. *Both this episode and Miss Me x 100 were filmed simultaneously. Source *Filming began May 1, 2014 and wrapped on May 19, 2014. Featured Music * "Fool For You" by Garrison Starr & AG - (Emily saves Alison for saving her; she asks to spend the night). * "On The Other Side" by Peter Bradley Adams - (Spencer and her mom are at the Brew talking when her dad walks in and joins them). * "Wants What It Wants" by Andrew Belle - (Hanna talks to Caleb at the Brew). Gallery Run_Ali_run.jpg 10175088_241107192761669_918015180_n.jpg table read 5x06.jpg Paige and Caleb 5x06 (with Travis and Peter's name cards).jpg|Paige and Caleb along with the name cards of Travis and Peter Hastings Family 5x06.jpg EmIly 5x06.jpg 923636_662804587102872_782436019_n.jpg Kisses, shAy.jpg BmrLVeFCAAADw62.jpg 923619 1444277795818721 1481904501 n.jpg 8ecb9ee0d2a511e392da0002c9c7c408 8.jpg Screen shot 2014-05-03 at 12.20.51 AM.png Tranna 406.jpg Screen Shot 2014-05-04 at 12.19.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-04 at 12.19.28 PM.png tRAVIS 506.png BnDhUW1CIAAKBs-.jpg Unknown Girl 5x06.jpg TOBY ON SET 5X06.jpg JENNA ON SET 5X06.jpg tumblr_n5a0v5TF9u1qiin6uo1_500.jpg tumblr_n5a9suktQw1qiin6uo1_500.jpg 10254298_682528161807141_1617522293_n.jpg 10311174_291457554347819_294355273_n.jpg 10349281_569162843197416_2079336554_n.jpg 10296652_635458219862530_1466257731_n.jpg 10354356_641409362610956_1335804978_n.jpg 10375728_308906729259008_2134327966_n.jpg 918246_1407191852895366_182333294_n.jpg 10369357_765485383482738_1604652481_n.jpg Bny6etBCcAEcnFa.jpg BsdXUtkCAAAgeGd.jpg 5x06-01.jpg 5x06-02.jpg 5x06-03.jpg 5x06-04.jpg 5x06-05.jpg 5x06-06.jpg 5x06-07.jpg 5x06-08.jpg 5x06-09.jpg 5x06-10.jpg 5x06-11.jpg 5x06-12.jpg 5x06-13.jpg 5x06-14.jpg Episode Gallery Screenshot (734).png Screenshot (739).png Screenshot (740).png Screenshot (741).png Screenshot (742).png Screenshot (743).png Screenshot (744).png Screenshot (745).png Screenshot (746).png Screenshot (747).png Screenshot (748).png Screenshot (749).png Screenshot (750).png Screenshot (751).png Screenshot (754).png Screenshot (756).png Screenshot (757).png Screenshot (758).png Screenshot (759).png Screenshot (760).png Screenshot (761).png Screenshot (762).png Screenshot (763).png Screenshot (765).png Screenshot (766).png Screenshot (767).png Screenshot (768).png Screenshot (770).png Screenshot (771).png Screenshot (772).png Screenshot (773).png Screenshot (774).png Screenshot (775).png Screenshot (777).png Screenshot (778).png Screenshot (779).png Screenshot (780).png Screenshot (781).png Screenshot (785).png Screenshot (786).png Screenshot (787).png Screenshot (788).png Screenshot (789).png Screenshot (790).png Screenshot (791).png Screenshot (792).png Screenshot (793).png Screenshot (794).png Screenshot (795).png Screenshot (796).png Sneak Peek Pretty Little Liars - 5x06 (July 15 at 8 7c) Official Preview|Promo M3 Pretty Little Liars - "Run Ali Run" - Season 5x06 Promo|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars - 5x06 (July 15 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Mr. Hastings Confronts Spencer|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars - 5x06 (July 8 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Bethany|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars - 5x06 (July 8 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Travis & Hanna's Date|Sneak Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:5A